A Little Bit Odd
by HardyGurl94
Summary: Just something I wrote at, like, one in the morning whilst on a sugar high. Dean has the WEIRDEST dream... I think Christmas makes us all a little crazy P Please R&R!


This was just something I wrote at 1am in the morning after a little too much sugar....my young imagination was on overdrive. No flames please! Just blame the sugar....

I came up with this after a personal joke with my mum....she suggested I write something about it so hopefully this VERY weird little OneShot will make someone smile =P

Please R & R...let me know what you think.

P.S. all spelling and continuation errors are mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchester boys...*sniff*

_

* * *

_

What the hell? Dean glanced wildly around for a place to hide. Something…damnit!

_It was coming again, firing bullets that kicked up little puffs of snow powder around him. Not knowing what else to do, he dove headfirst into the snow, grimacing as it filled his eyes, nose, mouth, ears…_

_What the hell was going on? And where was Sam?_

_Slowly, he became aware of the fact that the gunfire had stopped, and the world was completely silent. Either it had given up or this snow was a really good sound-proofer…_

_Slowly, he raised his head and shook off the snow that clung to his hair and lashes. There was nothing there except for small banks of snow and a couple of pine trees fringing the horizon. _

_Sighing in bewilderment, he dragged his eyes ahead of him and nearly jumped out of his skin when he came face to face with the business end of an AK-47, held by a…penguin? What the…_

_Hurling himself away from the creepy thing, Dean scrambled away, his eyes flitting about, trying to catch a glimpse of something – anything – that would give him any idea where the hell he was. _

_Wait…_

_Was that…?_

_No, it can't be. 'Dean, what the heck have you been smoking…?' He muttered to himself._

_Oh yes, it was. _

_It was the jolly red man himself. _

'_God, I'm having some serious hallucinations…'_

_Santa pulled his reindeer up beside Dean. 'Hey, son.'_

_Dean blinked, too dumbfounded to do anything else. This was beyond creepy._

'_Uh, hey, _Santa._' He bit the name out through clenched teeth. 'Where am—' Dean cut himself off suddenly. 'What the…Sam?!' _

_It was Sam himself, sitting in the back of the sleigh. Except it wasn't Sam…sort of. He was about four feet high, with pointy ears and dressed in an odd elfin costume. _

_Dean just sat in the snow, staring from the gun-wielding penguin to Santa, to Sam. _

_Suddenly, Sam and Santa both drew out sawn-off shot guns and leveled them at Dean. His gaze flicked to the penguin, who had also raised his gun._

'_I'm getting too old for this.' Dean sighed. _

_Then all three took aim and fired._

Dean sat up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. 'What the…'

'Dean?' Sam was crouched beside him. 'Are you okay? That was one helluva nightmare.'

'Dude, you're telling me!' Dean swiped a hand across his brow. 'Stupid penguin…'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'Wanna talk about it?'

'Hmph, okay.'

Sam was surprised. Dean wanting to talk about something personal? A spike of fear pulsed though him. 'Dude, you sure you're feeling okay?'

'Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine. Just a little…weirded out, I guess.' He gave a humorless laugh.

'Dude, you'll never guess what was in my dream. I was at the North Pole…and I was being attacked by a penguin with an AK-47. And then Santa came along, with you in the back….' He snorted, choking on the laughter bubbling in his throat. 'Dude…you were like, four feet high! And dressed in a tunic and breeches and everything! Can you get any more gay?'

Sam smothered a grin. 'I dunno Dean…you dreamt it!'

Dean shot him a dirty look. 'Gross. Anyway, you and Santa both kinda…shot me. Then I woke up. I guess I'm just a little freaked out about the fact that there was a _penguin _shooting at me.'

Sam stood up and sat down at the laptop. 'Don't be ridiculous, Dean.' He said, staring at the screen. 'everyone knows there are no penguins at the North Pole.'

Dean threw the pillow at him.

* * *

Please R & R!!!!!!

P.S. I came up with this idea whilst Christmas shopping....I dropped a penguin ornament and it kinda broke....

My mum thought it was the most hilarious thing....

Oh, and i dont know WHERE the Santa, AK-47, or Sam the elf came from.

Officially, this is the wierdest thing I've EVER written, so let me know what you think.


End file.
